


[9] [판윙/단편/15금] 너와 함께, 걷는 이 길 - LA의 낮

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)LA에서 맞는 아침. 예민관린. 지금보다 앞으로, 둘이서만 하는 첫-일들이 많을 거야. 그런데, 결혼? LA불도저관린 등장.





	[9] [판윙/단편/15금] 너와 함께, 걷는 이 길 - LA의 낮

***

"그래서, 생각하고 있어요?"

"뭘."

"그거, 결혼."

***

 

 

 

 

 

케이콘을 끝마치고, 호텔방에 돌아와서 뒹굴뒹굴. 역시 외국관객들은 분위기가 다르구나, 엔딩에서 선배님들도 보고 좋았다.

(똑똑)

"드루와~."

"Room Service~"

으잉.

이건 뭐지. 우선 받긴 했는데. 딱 봐도 고급진 스테이크정식.

"어, 벌써 왔네."

무심하게 들어오면서 한 마디.

"내가 시켰어요. 같이 먹어요."

호텔오니까 이런 것도 하네. 호화롭구만.

냠냠.

역시 배에 뭐가 들어오니까, 세상이 평화롭다.

냠냠.

냠냠.

냠ㄴ...

얘가 왜 이리 말이 없어.

고기에서 눈을 돌려 걔를 바라보니 자기 고기는 손도 안대고 지긋이 나를 바라보고 있다.

체하겠네.

항상 자라는 시기에 안 먹고 뭐한담. 게다가 고긴데.

"너 안 먹어?"

"먹을거에여."

"먹어, 그럼."

냠냠.

냠냠.

냠ㄴ...

아이씨.

"안 먹고 뭐해?" 

"그래서, 생각하고 있어요?"

밥먹는데 생각은 무슨.

"뭘."

"그거, 결혼."

...체하겠네, 이거.

"무슨 얘기야 신성한 식사 시간에."

"이것도 중요해요, 생각하고 있어요?"

얜 오늘 왜 이렇게 불도저야.

"이관린, 오늘따라 거침없다."

"우리 LA왔잖아요. 알죠, We can get married right here."

아

아아

이놈, 무서운데?

"너, 그런 생각까지하고 있었구나. (냠) 잘 돌아가네, 머리다 (냠) 머리."

"먹지 말고, 집중해요. 나 Serious하니까."

체하겠어, 체.

"일하러 왔잖아, 집중해 집중."

"둘 다 할 수있어요. 나, 괜찮아."

난 못해. 먹으면서 이런 얘기.

냠냠.

냠냠.

냠ㄴ...

분위기가 이상해서 다시 들어보니, 얘가 울것같은 표정을 짓고 있다.

"야야, 왜 그래~"

"왜, Romantic하게 룸서비스도 시켰는데. 먹고만 있어요."

"응, 그래그래. 내가 잘못했어. 울지마, 응?"

"안 울어여."

연하사귀기 쉽지 않구나.

뭐, 이 맛에 사귀는 건가. (냠)

"니 반지도 끼고 있잖아. 걱정하지 마. 나 어디 안가."

"지금 안 끼고 있잖아요."

그렇다.

항상 끼고 있는게 쉬운 일은 아니고. 무대올라갈때나, 방송할때는 빼둬야 하니까. 아마, 숙소 책장에 고이 보관되어있겠지.

"그래도 이미 된거아니야. 반지 받았으니까. 약혼같이."

"지금 안 끼고 있어."

"넌, 반지가 중요해. 내가 중요해."

악, 내가 이런 말을 할 날이 오다니.

완전 드라마 여주인공. (여주는 나니까, 베베~)

"반지 낀 혀엉이 좋아요."

내가 졌다, 졌어.

"이관린, 니가 이겼다. 머리다 머리."

"그럼, 결혼하는 거에요?"

얘기가 왜 다시 거기로 갔어.

"우선 먹고, 먹고 얘기하자. 식는다."

냠냠.

냠냠..

하아.

"왜, 걱정돼?"

"아니, 그건 아니고.. 그렇잖아요. 딴 남자 넘보면 어떻게요."

얘 멘트봐.

"야, 안봐. 안봐."

"지금도 안 보고 고기만 먹고있스면서."

밥은 건들지마, 이관린. 이건 왜 끌고와.

"우리 사귀자고 이미 약속했잖아. 결혼얘기는 천천히 생각하면 되지."

"그래도, 그래도.."

하아.

이거 생각보다 어렵네, 연애라는거. 

***

똑똑

"인나라, 인나."

으음.

쾅쾅

"안 이러나나, 머스마드라."

5분만 더..

"드간다."

딸칵

...으응?

정신이 팍 들어와 눈을 떠보니, 덩치를 보니 다녤형이다.

"아침이다, 아침. 씻고 준비해라."

어어, 벌써.

음.

으음?

등 뒤가 몰랑한게, 이불은 아닌데.

아, 뭐야.

니 침대로 안 돌아간거냐, 이관린.

"이거, 멋진 풍경이네. 잠만, 내 한 방 찍어야겠다."

"아아, 다녤형. 왜 그래요."

"추억이다, 추억. 수학여행 따로없네. 머스마들이 부둥켜 껴안고. 강아지 두 마리다."

"아이, 그러지 마요."

푹

응?

다시 어둠.

이불이 덮어졌다, 내 머리위로.

그리곤, 이불 밖에서 들리는 소리.

"다녤형, 싫다잖아요. 후니형이."

"마, 장난한 건데. 아침부터, 인상쓰나."

아, 맞다.

관린이, 아침은 초예민.

이거 싸우면 안되는데.

"지훈형아, 건들지 마요."

"와, 한 판 붙을 기세네. 관린아, 너 쫌 멋시따."

"저번에도 말했잖아요. 나, 형아랑 워너원 둘다 할거라고."

이건 또, 뭐야. 저번에 말했다니.

내 얘기 하고다니나, 이관린.

"아침이라 비몽사몽한가 보네, 우리 관린이. 멋지다, 멋져. 크으. 어쨌든 어서 씻고 나와라. 곧 집합이다."

다녤형 발자국 소리가 멀어져가고, 이제서야 이불에서 머리를 뿅, 하고 내밀어 위험한 밖을 본다.

"관린아, 다녤형한테 그러면 안 되지. 형인데."

"형, 싫어했잖아요."

"무슨 소리야. 장난한거야, 다녤형. 어쨌든 빨리 준비하자. 나 먼저 씻는다."

아침엔, 예민관린.

***

오늘은 워너원고 LA편 촬영날.

영어가능한 팀과, 불가능팀으로 나눠서 돌아다닌 후, 베니스해변Venice Beach에서 만나서 촬영을 끝마쳤다.

"All I wanna do, Wannaone!"

"수고하셨습니다아~"

아, 이제 짧은 자유시간.

어디갈까ㄴ...

"형, 일루와요."

이거, 내가 결정할 일이 아니겠군.

LA는 지 영역이라고 날 이끌고 가려한다.

"야, 스탭들한테 말도 없이 가면어떡해."

"허락받았어요, 허락. 어서가요."

내 눈을 안보고 빠르게 말하는거보니, 이거.

구라다.

어떻하지, 형으로써 따끔하게 말을 해줘야 하나.

둘이 혼자갔다가 문제라도 생기면 어떡하지.

"관린아, 잠깐만..."

숨이 멎을뻔 했다.

눈을 딱 맞춰오는데, 지금까지 본적없는 강렬한 눈망울.

남자야, 남자. 이관린.

"이거, 중요하니깐. 그냥 따라와요."

알겠어, 알겠어.

연하사귀는게 쉽진 않구만.

***

새들은 찌르르 울고, 바람은 살랑.

LA의 어떤 공원으로 와서 산책.

좋구나.

그런데, 걷는게 그렇게 중요했나.

휘적휘적 걷다가, 갑자기 관린이 걸음이 멈춘다.

"여기로 들어가면 돼요."

응?

자그마한 성당.

이거뭐야.

"관린아, 이건."

"들어가요."

불도저야, LA관린.

***

들어가니, 주위가 고요해졌다.

문득, 성스러운 분위기.

사람은 없고, 참새 두 마리만 높은 창문을 통해 들어와 속삭이고 있다.

형형색색 스테인글라스를 통해 들어오는 햇빛, 신의 축복.

앞으로 쭉 걸어가, 제단 앞에 멈춰섰다.

"지훈형, 어제 미안했어요. 내가, 보채서."

"무슨 소리야, 그럴 수도 있지."

그래, 사과하려고 온 거구나. 착한관린.

"반지 준 건, 우리 집 거였고. 확실하게 할게요, 내가."

이건 또 뭔소리야.

갑자기 한쪽 무릎을 꿇는다.

야이.

"일어나, 일어나."

"나, 이관린은, 아니. 라이관린,은 지훈형.. 아니. 그, 박지훈을.. 영혼의 짝으로, 받아드립니다."

으악, 으악.

"야이, 이관린."

"조용히 해요. 이거 중요하니까."

..

"아플 때도, 건강할 때,도. 기풀때나, 슬플때나. 곁에 있을 것을 약속.. 맹세, 함니다."

긴 문장을 더듬더듬 말하고, 잔뜩 상기된 얼굴로 눈을 들어 나를 바라본다.

진지한 눈망울, 확고한 표정.

아아, 그래.

넌 언제나 진지했구나.

장난으로 넘기려고 했던, 내가 미안해.

너의 눈은 항상, 나를 향해 있었는데.

LA의 아무도 찾지 않는 고요한 작은 성당.

증인의 참새 두 마리와, 빛을 타고 들어오는 신의 조용한 축복.

주례와 축가, 하객들은 저 멀리. 필요하지 않아.

이건, 둘 만의, 둘 만을 위한 약속이기에.

"맹세... 합니까?"

사귀자고 먼저 물은 건 나였지만, 반지를 주며 진지하게 고백한 건 너였지.

항상, 장난스레 가볍게 웃고 있어도. 너의 깊은 마음 속은 항상 진지해.

너와의 평생, 할 수 있을까.

"나, 박지훈은..."

...

..

.

..

...

***

"야, 야. 이제 온다."

"박지훈, 이관린. 너희들 너무한다. 이렇게 늦고."

"죄송합니다. 죄송합니다." / "쬐송합니다. 죄송."

"어서 가자, 비행기 늦겠다. 뭐 그렇게 정리할게 많았니, 호텔에서."

"네, 이것저것." / "정리했어여."

"뭐, 알겠고. 가자."

"넷." / "네이~"

LA에서의 짧은 공연과 촬영, 그리고 산책.

아무도 모르게, 둘만이서 홀로 찾은 성당.

둘이 같이 꾸는 꿈을 다시 확인하고, 한국으로 돌아간다.

한치앞도 알 수없는 게 인생사. 하지만,

그러기에 더욱 확고히하고 싶은 서로의 마음.

이번 LA여행은 둘이서 처음으로 한 것들이 많다.

"무슨 생각하고 있어여~"

"음, 별거 아냐."

"또, 그런다~ 솔찍해지기로 했잖아요."

아아,

"이제부터 니 이름을, 야이관린으로 해야겠다. 야, 이관린."

"오ㅎ, 내 Nickname이에요? 좋아요, 좋아. 나도 형한테 만들어줘야지."

"야이, 관린."

둘이 같이 꾸는 꿈은,

이루어질까. 확인할 수 없지만,

확신을 가지고, 손을 맞잡아

걷는 한 길. 그것만으로,

충분해.

앞으로도,

잘부탁해.

라이관린.

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
